


the simple attraction

by SsadD_l0serS



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, vampire pirate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SsadD_l0serS/pseuds/SsadD_l0serS
Summary: A vampire pirate that has been dessicated for nearly 3 1/2 centuries finds herself in mystic falls in 2030.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> for one thing i'm sorry about the title im terrible at that stuff, also the idea of a vampire pirate has been floating in my head for a while so. Also this my first time like officially publishing a work so I'm sorry if it sucks, also no beta so it might have some errors

PROLOGUE  
Laying in the dark, she had no idea how long she’d been enveloped in it, she felt something change. It had been so long since she knew just exactly how long it had been since she felt some sort of change, anything outside of the darkness and cold. Then she felt it air and a sliver of light that slowly widened into blinding brightness. Then the smell, the smell of blood, the sound of it coursing through a human, a live human, multiple people were standing near her. Suddenly every feeling she had was overcome by her sudden hunger. She had lost all hope of being able to feed ever again long ago and now every sense was blinded by that one need. Blood.  
When she woke up she was surrounded by 6 dead bodies, men and women torn and completely drained, not a drop of blood was left. Normally she would have felt some sort of remorse, but she was free. She looked around and saw lights that weren’t lit by fire, women wearing pants, thinks she never could’ve imagined. She looked at her coffin that had imprisoned her for so long, and wondered just how long that had been. She looked around trying to find some type of clue as to where she was. What year it was.  
She saw a weird thin brick-like thing and picked it up and shook it. Suddenly her face was illuminated by light. It had 3 numbers boldly at the top, reading 3:38. Right under it was written Tuesday, June 11. Soon after the block went dark again and she tapped it the thing lit up again, not knowing what to do with it she set it down, and looked towards the door.  
Stumbling out of the room she walked through the hallways until she found a door to the outside the door was clear and she saw it was dark outside. Her surroundings were confusing but the most confusing thing she found was when a large metal boxy carriage looking thing flew by with lights flashing, unsure what was happening she ran as fast as she could until she found someplace to sleep until morning came and she could figure out just how much had changed while she was out.  
She found an area in between 2 brick buildings and fell fast asleep.  
The next morning as the sun started to peak through the alleyway she checked to make sure she still had her ring and was relieved to find it still there. She waited until she saw another person. Thankfully a girl in short skintight clothes walked by at a brisk pace, she dragged her in the alley way and compelled her.  
“Calmly. you will tell me just what year it is and where I am.”  
“It’s 2030, and you’re in an alley way behind mystic falls grill” the girl said calmly with a dazed and puzzled expression on her face”  
“Thank You, and just what type of clothes are you wearing. Are you a Jezebel?”  
“I’m wearing regular work out clothes, you’re the one dressed weird. Whats a Jezebel?”  
“Doesn’t matter, is it normal for a woman to walk around wearing these types of clothing, in public.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good, you will not scream.”  
And with that she sunk her teeth into the girl and wondered just how much had changed in the nearly three and a half centuries she had been dessicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure whats going on with my chapter notes the bottom ones are showing up in the next chapter under the chapter notes for that one so that's really confusing me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our newly awakened vampire meets some new faces.

Alaric needed to get out of the boarding school, so he drove over to the mystic grill for a quick drink. Knowing he didn’t have a lot of time before he had to head back.  
He walked over to the counter and ordered a bourbon and watched the small crowd of people and saw a young girl walk into the grill with a bewildered look on her face. She was wearing running clothes that didn’t quite seem to fit her and her light tawny hair was terribly matted, almost dread-like. She stumbled over to the bar and asked for a glass of rum. When asked for an ID she gave the bartender an extremely confused look.  
“What the bloody hell is a fucking ID, and why the hell do I need it to get a simple glass of rum?”  
She had a heavy accent sort of English but had a slight Scottish lilt to it. And when the waitress tried to explain to her just what an ID was and why she couldn’t serve her she got exasperated, and tried to compel her causing Alaric to quickly walk over to the young girl and try to reason with her.   
“Hey now no need to compel anyone here.”  
“and who are you? You know about vampires?”  
“Yes, and quite a few people in this town do as well so, no compulsion understood?”  
“I just want a bloody drink is that too much to ask?”  
“How old are you?”  
“You asking my physical age or how long I’ve been around cause those vary widely.”  
“Look let’s just get you to my school it’s for supernatural creatures such as yourself and we can talk without worrying about being overheard.  
“I just want a glass of rum and then I’ll be on my merry way.”  
“If I get you some rum will you come with me, cause we’ve got some rules in this town.”  
“Fine.”  
Alaric walked back over to where he was sitting previously and ordered a glass of rum, then paying for his drinks bottle and handing the glass to the young girl she downedit in one gulp and then they walked out of the grill over to his car. She stopped as he got into his car and she looked at him confused.  
“Are you gonna get in?” he asked getting back out of the car looking at her.  
“What is this contraption?”  
“It’s a car.”  
“Is it like a horseless carriage?”  
“what? I mean I guess. How do you not know what a car is? Doesn’t matter. Just get in.”  
She looked at him confused, again. Not sure how to get into the contraption.  
“You see the handle on the door? Just pull it.”  
When the car door opened she got in, along with Alaric on the other side. He put the key in and turned it on. Along with the radio, which seemed to intrigue the confused young vampire.  
“So, I’m Alaric. Who might you be.”  
“You can call me Meg.” She replied not moving her attention away from the radio, as she started messing with the dials and jumped back as the sounds started to change.  
“Why are you so fascinated by my radio?”  
“Is that what this is called?”  
Alaric looked at her questioningly as he pulled out of his parking space and headed back to the boarding house.  
The rest of the ride to the house was met with silence. Meg had many questions, but didn’t exactly want to divulge too much information, as she wasn’t quite sure whether she should trust this new acquaintance. For a couple minutes she messed with the dials until the man who identified himself as Alaric turned it off. Then she just looked out the window taking in how fast the trees were moving by, she never thought she could move so quickly without the speed her vampire abilities gave her. Soon they pulled into a large gravel pathway in front of a house that had a much different architecture than she was used to.  
“Okay so I’ll get my daughter Lizzie to help you find some clothes that actually fit and show you where the bathroom is so you can shower and the brush your hair. Once you’re done I’ll have her bring you to me and we can talk.”  
“Um, Ok.”  
They got out of the car and walked into the foyer once they got into the house there were several different people sitting around having conversations. Suddenly a girl walked up to them. She had bright blonde hair wearing an extremely short skirt and a tank top, which made Meg look at her in shock. She had never seen anyone show so much skin outside of their bedchambers, and once more she started to wonder just how much had changed since she was out.  
“Hey daddy,” she hugged Alaric and then looked at the girl standing next to him then continued with what she was saying. “Josie’s being a bitch again can you talk to her?”   
“Lizzie, you two need to work your own stuff out, also language. Now this is Meg, I was hoping you could show her to a shower, and maybe find some clothes that would fit her. When you’re done bring her to my office.” With that he walked away leaving the two girls alone.  
“Oh are you a new recruit?”  
“I don’t know I just walked into a tavern and tried to get myself a drink, and I was asked for something called an ID, and then when the girl wasn’t letting up Alaric, your father I presume kept me from compelling her and then took me here.”  
“Weird. So you’re a vampire?”  
“Yes”  
“Cool, so you look about my size you can borrow some of my clothes and use my shower. I’ll help you brush out that mess.” She gestured toward her hair, then turned and waved for her to follow her.  
Meg followed close behind and looked around and saw that most of the other girls in the house were wearing similar clothing to what Lizzie was wearing, some were wearing clothes similar to what meg stole from that girl earlier this morning, and some were wearing men’s clothing.  
“What’s with your guys’ clothing?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean I can see your legs, and the clothes I’m wearing are skin tight and no ones even batting an eye.”  
“Well yeah, have you been living under a rock for the past century or something?”  
“Or something.”  
“Okay well this is my room and my sisters, but I think she’s off somewhere.” She walked over to a dresser and pulled out some clothes. “Here you go, and the bathroom’s just over there. We’ve got towels and stuff under the sink.”  
She walked into the bathroom and saw what she assumed must be the shower and couldn’t figure out how she would fill it with water.  
“Excuse me, but how am I supposed to use this?”  
“Oh sorry, I just assumed you could use a shower, but guess not.” She leaned over and pulled a lever and turned it and water started flowing out of the top where a weird round thing protruded from the wall. Lizzie turned back around smiled and walked out.  
As she finished showering she got out and put on the clothes. A pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. She always liked wearing pants but rarely could around other people, being able to freely do so was nice.  
She walked out and Lizzie immediately pulled her down to the bed with a hairbrush in hand.  
“This is probably gonna hurt since it looks like you’ve never even put a brush to your hair.”  
Before she was able to respond her head was jerked back by the brush and she yelped.  
“Is it really necessary for you to accost my scalp in such a manner?”  
“We’re gonna need leave-in conditioner.” She replied paying no attention to the other girls remark. She walked into the bathroom and came back out holding a bottle, sat back on the bed an started coating her hair with the substance inside it. “So, what’s your story?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Like, how were you turned, how old are you, why is your hair so,” not able to place a proper word she settled on “this.”  
“Oh well um, I was turned when I was 17 by my bestfriend and secondhand, I’ve been a vampire since the 1680s and I lived on a boat, haircare wasn’t my biggest priority.”  
“You lived on a boat?”  
“Of course, I was the captain of The Devils Rose.” She said proudly. “Though my second in command will probably get the credit for that in your history books I presume, bloody men and their stupid ideals.” She mumbled the last part.  
“Wait so you were like a pirate?”  
“You got it, and a great one at that. Although when we docked I was forced to act like my righthand was courting me. It was quite annoying.”  
“Cool”  
“Tell me about the new millennium.”  
“Shouldn’t you know that already, you know being 300 years old and all?”  
“I pissed off a witch, it doesn’t matter, so I know about cars, and showers. Plus clothing seems to have changed drastically what else?”  
“We’ve got equal rights, in America at least.”  
“America? You mean the new world? Is that where we are?”  
“Yeah, Mystic Falls, Virginia, America.”  
It took 30 minutes of them talking about the new things that meg would have to know, and Lizzie trying to detangle her hair before she officially gave up and gave her a hair tie to put up her hair.  
“Okay looks like we’ve gotta get you to my dad. I’ve got classes.”

She walked Meg to Alarics office before walking away. Standing outside she knocked on the door. A girl about the same age as Meg opened the door she was a good few inches shorter than Meg and had beautiful long auburn hair, and striking blue eyes.  
She was completely enamored by the girl in front of her, only able to muster one simple syllable “Hi.”  
“Hey, come in, I’m Hope you must be Meg.”  
Walking through the door she looked to see Alaric sitting at a large desk.  
“Hello Alaric.” She nodded as Alaric gestured for her to sit down.  
“So, lets get to why you are here.” He looked at her intensely and then continued. “We are wary of other supernatural creatures coming into our town for the express reason that we don’t take kindly to those who might upset the steady balance we’ve created with those in this town.”  
“Vampires don’t use compulsion unless necessary, and they don’t feed on humans.” Hope chimed in.  
“If you don’t feed on humans how do you sustain yourselves. Or themselves.”  
“You can use blood bags.” Alaric replied.  
“And what might those be?”  
“How do you not know anything about this century?” Hope said.  
“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Just who are you Meg?”  
“I was Margareta of Cornwall, until I was disowned from my family and decided to spend my life on the high seas. I was born the year 1668 an unknown bastard when my father found out shortly after I turned 13 he turned his back on me. I was completely disowned any record of me being apart of the family lineage destroyed. Soon after that I found a group of pirates and pretended to be a boy and became the cabin boy for the captain of the ship. That captain was cruel and feared on the ship so when I was 15 I led a revolt, and revealed that I was a woman. I was respected amongst the ranks on the ship and that’s when I became Captain Meg of the ship The Devils Rose. About a year later I met a man in a tavern while we were docked in England he wanted passage on our ship to run from his brother, he became my best friend and my first mate, he is the vampire that turned me. You see when I was 17 in a drunken stupor we got in a bit of a tizzy, and he should’ve died, but he didn’t, soon thereafter I convinced him to turn me. Two years later I pissed off a witch, who dessicated me and sunk my ship with me locked in a coffin aboard. I don’t know what happened to my dear friend, or how I was awakened, all I know now is I’m starving.”  
She waited a minute so everything she said could settle in and waited for one of them to respond.  
Hope was the first to say anything “So you’re like a Vampirate?”  
“If you would like to put it like that. Now do you guys have any food, cause I haven’t eaten anything in 3 centuries.”  
“Would you like to stay at the boarding school, Miss Margareta?”  
“What? We only let vampires that have been turned in the last 17 years.”  
“Yes, but I believe we can make an exception considering she has been dessicated for 3 centuries and only has been an active vampire for 2 years. We can teach her how to control her urges, and not feed on humans.” He then turned to Meg and asked her. “would you like a tour of the school?’  
“I’d rather get some food, and rest. I may have been asleep for a bloody long time, but it wasn’t exactly restful.”  
“Yes, of course. Hope will show you to the kitchen, and since our other rooms are full you can bunk with her as well.”  
“What? I thought since I’m my own species I get to sleep in my own room.”  
“Yes, well Meg here may have only been awake for 2 years of it she’s still centuries stronger than any other vampire here, so you will need to make sure she doesn’t attack anyone, and like I said we have no more rooms.”  
And with that Hope, irritated, walked out of the room with Meg following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay not sure how good this was let me know what you think, and whether or not I should make Meg a little darker, sorta the antihero of this little story, or should I make her more moral like the other characters?


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Meg bond.

As they walked into the kitchen Hope didn’t know what to think of this new girl. She had heard her, obviously very condensed, life story. Which sounded almost impossible, a female pirate that became the captain of a ship at 15 didn’t exactly scream truth, but the confidence and pride in her voice led her to think that maybe she was really telling the truth. Hope wasn’t alive during the 17th century, and she wasn’t exactly well versed in the world of piracy. From what she knows of history it’s never accurate and she does know that there were a few female pirates throughout history though they were usually wives of captains. Never actual captains of the ships from what she heard.  
Hope grabbed some bread from the pantry and then meat cheese and a blood bag and threw it her way, while asking her questions about her life.

“How did you become the captain of a ship? I can’t imagine that men would be too willing to follow a woman’s command in your time.”  
“Pirates live by their own rules. I was captain simply because I was respected, they didn’t have to follow me, but after I gained power those that didn’t want to listen to a woman didn’t have to. Now, is this what you called a blood bag?” She lifted up the bag full of blood and waved it around.  
“Yeah, so what did you do when you were docked on land, I know that you couldn’t of garnered too much respect no matter how respected you were on a ship.”  
“Do you have a mug?” Hope nodded and went to the cabinet to get one. “Well we never explicitly said anything but most people believed that my second was the captain, he had a bit of a reputation. You said you were a ‘new species’ to Alaric what did you mean by that?”  
“My father was a werewolf turned into a vampire by magic, his werewolf side wasn’t triggered until after he was turned into a vampire so his mother who was a witch put a curse on him that locked that side of himself away, he couldn’t turn. When he broke the cure his werewolf side was still able to procreate, or something, because he was a wolf first and wolves can procreate or something, it’s all very convoluted and confusing.”  
“So you were born a hybrid? How does that even work?”  
“Tribrid. I’m a witch as well. I triggered my curse when I was 14, so now, I’m also a wolf. I assume when I die, I’ll become a full tribrid.”  
“Still doesn’t make much sense to me, but I believe the more questions I ask the more confused I’ll be.”  
“That’s the Mikaelson way of life.”  
“Mikaelson? As in the originals? Your father was turned by magic of course.”  
“You knew my family.”  
“I crossed paths with them once or twice.” She had an mischievous glint in her eye along with a matching smirk, she definitely was hiding something. 

“Alrighty than, if you’re done with your food and blood we can go back to my-our room. And we’ll brush out your hair.”  
“Lizzie tried to but gave up after thirty minutes and gave me a stretchy loop to put it up.”  
“Yeah that would be a hairtie. I think that was probably your best bet, that rats nest will take hours to fix.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope had Meg go and wet her hair in the sink, and she grabbed the conditioner from her shower. Putting as much conditioner as possible in hair. Hope decide to try and make the knots as small as possible before having to rip a brush through it.  
“I’m guessing there’s not much of a reason to keep your hair kept while sailing the seven seas?”  
“With the wind, and the salty air keeping my hair presentable was more trouble than it was worth. Although I did try to keep it braided when I could.”  
“Lotta good that did.”  
“I have been at the bottom of the ocean in a box for quite a while, darling.”  
“So, it wasn’t this bad 300 years ago?”  
“Hard to say. No one in your school drinks from the vein?”  
“Nope, we don’t see humans as disposable. We’ve got precursory rules when it comes to the applicants of this school. No drinking from the vein, and you cant have been turned any older than 17 or been turned for more than 17 years. Werewolves can’t have triggered there curse purposefully. Witches can’t practice magic outside of the classroom without express permission, and they can’t use certain forms of magic, dark magic expression stuff like that.”  
“Doesn’t that keep the other vampires weak?”  
“Humans aren’t here for vampires’ amusement.”  
“I’m not saying they are, it’s just, I can’t imagine that drinking just those blood bags can keep us sustained. Sure, they’re convenient, but they’re nothing compared to the fresh stuff.”  
“It’s non-negotiable. Now I have to start brushing your hair, which will be painful.”  
“Nothing I can’t handle.”

For the next couple of hours Hope tor through her hair with brushes and combs, and slowly her hair started to become manageable. While she did that they exchanged stories, things that were commonplace at the school, what Meg got up to during her years at sea. Hope would tell stories about her family trying to find out just what she knew of them, and Meg simply listened to them never giving off the slightest hint as to her relationship with her family. 

Meg knew what Hope was trying to do, but she liked toying with her, letting her sweat about whether or not she had malintent towards her family. It was fun to see the wariness in her eye. She eventually had to change the subject though. If she let it go on too long she might let something she didn’t want revealed slip, so she changed the story back to her pirate days.  
When her hair was finally back to its original form she rinsed out the conditioner and put leave-in conditioner in and ran another brush through her hair. When she looked in the mirror she saw her hair had a good inch or so more length than it had in its matted state. It was still extremely thick and stuck out around her head like an extremely long lions mane. She pulled her hair to the side and started braiding it. Her hair came just below her waist, and it was a hassle to brush her fingers through even after spending nearly 3 hours combing through each knot. The constant exposure to sea water left it dry and unmanageably wavy. once her hair was in a loose braid she used the hairtie Lizzie gave her to secure it.

“These are a lot easier than leather string or twine but I can’t imagine they’d be good for much else than securing your hair.”  
“Yeah, unless you want to keep a large bundle of something like pencils together they don’t have many uses.”  
“Well, what do we have to do now?”  
“Nothing, it’s a little after five, most people are gonna be hanging out in their rooms, or practicing wickery out on the field. That’s a sport we invented based off of an imaginary game in a book.”  
“Fun. Can I watch?”  
“Yeah, Lizzie can take you.”  
“Why can’t you?”  
“I have to welcome another of the Mikaelson clan. Show them around stuff like that.”  
“Which one?”  
“As if I’d tell you when you won’t let me know how you know my family.”  
“I’ll figure it out.”  
“Yes, you will, but it’ll be fun watching you run around trying to figure out who it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, kinda short chapter I'm sorry, but they're getting to know each other. Now, who might the mysterious Mikaelson coming to town be?


	4. Meg's appearance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't an official chapter but I decided to add some photos so you know what the main character looks like

  
  
So that's Meg. I find it easier to read if I have a reference for the character I should be envisioning and someone asked in a comment the other day for an actress so here you go. I also added a reference to what her hair looks like just in case.


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg meets some new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not supposed to be this long, but here we are, 3000 words of filler. Sorry.

Meg got lost on the way to lizzie’s room. She usually was great at directions, but she wasn’t really paying attention to her surroundings when she was taken to Lizzie’s room. She was focusing more on the people, and how they interacted with each other, it was weird and foreign. People were holding out similar brick shaped things to the on she picked up when she first woke up. And the clothes, most of the girls’ clothes were nothing short of underwear. It was shocking to say the least. Even now when she’s specifically trying to find her way to Lizzie’s room, she is completely caught up in every foreign thing reaching her senses. It had been so long since she heard anything, and now the world seems constantly surrounded by noise, even in a hallway with seemingly no one in it there’s a distinct buzzing. There are so many different smells as well all a lot more potent then she was used to, as well as more pleasant, but it’s all overwhelming her senses. Which only causes her to barrel into an unfamiliar face nearly knocking them both over in the process.

She takes a second to regain her balance before looking at the girl. She’s cute. Brown hair, brown eyes, her lips are extremely full, and have a slight involuntary pout. She looked all too innocent, borderline childlike, which was comforting. You don’t see that a lot in the supernatural world. Some of her features are faintly familiar but not prominent enough for her to place it. “Sorry.” She mumbles before stepping back quickly becoming aware of the close proximity they shared.

“Oh, it’s okay. Are you new?”

“Technically. Could you show me to Lizzie Saltzman’s room?”

She simply gave her a shy nod and gestured for her to follow her down the hall. Meg apparently had been walking in the complete opposite direction, but where they were headed seemed to be on the girl’s way. When they reached the room, barely a minute later, Meg went to knock on the door assuming the girl would continue down the hall, but she just opened the door and walked in. 

“Josie, don’t you knock?”

“This is my room too.”

Lizzie was sitting in front of the mirror fixing her hair not bothering to look up when Meg walked into the room.  
“Oh, you’re Josie. The sister.”

“Yeah, sorry if I was being rude out in the hall, I’m not having a great day.”

“No, you were perfectly pleasant, the silence was nice.”

“Penelope still acting like a bitch?” Lizzie chimed in.

“Just cause she’s being cold doesn’t mean she’s being a bitch. We didn’t exactly end things on the best of terms.”

“She’s the one that broke up with you. You have the right to be cold to her she does not”

Meg takes a moment to realize just what they’re saying. Josie and this Penelope seemed to have had some sort of courtship. Openly. Without fear or threat of death.

“Wait you and Penelope, you were courting?”

“Oh, right, forgot you’re not from this century. Yeah that’s no longer frowned upon. By most people at least. Now, I thought you were talking to my dad.”

“Wait, not from this century?”

“The last year I was amongst the living was 1687.” She replied quickly before turning to address Lizzie. “I was, but that was hours ago. It seems I’m to be attending your school and sharing a room with Hope.”

“Why aren’t you there then?”

“She said she was preparing for a family member. She told me you could show me… What was the game called?”

“Wickery.” She replied curtly. “Come on.”

They left the room and Meg heard Josie mumble to herself about what just happened, and how no one ever tells her anything. They walked quietly through the halls Meg not wanting to disrupt the silence but having a million questions thrumming in her head. Eventually she asked the one question that’s been on her mind nearly the entire day.

“What is that incessant humming?”

“Humming?” Lizzie gives her a confused look trying to figure out what she meant until realization dawns on her. “That’s probably the ac you’ll get used to it.”

“And those thin metal bricks everyone seems to have that chime every now and again?”

“That’s a cellphone. I’ll show you how it works later. Now what are we gonna do about your wardrobe.”

“I was assuming I’d just wear these.”

“What no you can’t just have one outfit given to you out of convenience, plus you don’t have anything to sleep in. Although it’s too late to go shopping now. Guess you can wear my clothes until we go shopping tomorrow. I’ll bring you some fashion magazines. You need to figure out your own style.”

Meg looked up and saw a young black boy with relatively long curly hair, compared to the other boys haircuts, wave them over.

“That’s MG, come on.”

They walked up to the bleachers and made their way to the boy.

“Hi, you must be a new recruit. I’m MG.”

“Meg.” She replied shaking the hand he extended. “What are the rules of this game?”

“It’s basically the same as quidditch without the flying brooms.”

Meg looked at Lizzie who just seemed to be zoning out, and she realized she’d have no real guidance there. So, she just nodded and watched the game not wanting to look like an idiot for not knowing what the game mentioned was. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to tell anyone outside of who already knows, and she decided to err on the side of caution. Eventually the players seemed to finish the game and the people on the bleachers started to disperse. Soon the only people left in the space were her, Lizzie, and MG. Lizzie was still spacing out, and MG was looking at her with wide eyes. He obviously cared for her. After a few moments Meg realized that Lizzie wasn’t going to break out of her trance without a push. Which led her to break the silence.

“Are we going to leave or?”

“Oh, right. Let’s get you those magazines.”

“Are you all right, it was like you were lost in another world for a while.”

“Yes.” Lizzie immediately plastered her bright smile back onto her face before she turned to exit the bleachers.

Once they got back to her room Lizzie walked to her desk and opened a drawer to choose some magazines that could be helpful., while Josie and Meg started up a conversation.

“What did you mean about not being amongst the living?”

“I pissed off a witch. Was stuck in a coffin at the bottom of the ocean for a couple centuries, now we’re here.” Meg was really starting to get annoyed with recounting this tale.

“Oh. Where’s your accent from, it’s unique.” 

“I’m from Scotland, but I spent a third of my life amongst Englishmen. I guess it altered my accent a bit.”

Meg was always a talker, but she always abhorred small talk. She would rather spend ten centuries at the bottom of the ocean than discuss the weather, but there wasn’t much for the two to talk about. She couldn’t exactly revel in the tales of bloodshed like she once did. Humans seemed much more fragile nowadays. Death was once just a fact a life. An execution was treated like a show. People would make a day of it, come from all sorts of places to come and get the excitement that came with a beheading. People would marvel at the tales of the feared. Now the mention of a killing gets a disgusted look, as if bloodlust is simply a vampiric problem, not something that runs in the veins of every person, natural and undead alike. 

Even if Meg felt like the tale of one of the many dead at her hands would intrigue her current company, Josie’s innocent eyes made her feel uneasy. As though simply the mention of death would make her break down, as though everything that was imbedded in Meg’s entire being would drive her mad with the simple prick of their thoughts. 

So, they were caught up in unpleasant small talk. Soon Lizzie joined in, causing the conversation to shift from what it was like growing up in 17th century Scotland (memories she would not like to recount), to the intricacies of new fashion. Lizzie was all too interested in the topic, but Meg just kept focusing on the undeniably accurate paintings on the thin pages of what Lizzie had called magazines.

“Are these magic? They’re impossibly accurate.”

“No, just some of the many wonders of modern-day technology.” Josie replied. “They’re called pictures. They capture moments in time and take a much shorter time than a painting would to take.” She pulled out a phone and pointed it at Meg. There was a bright flash and clicking sound. When Josie pulled her phone back down, she inspected it, smiled and then turned the phone to Meg. “See.” 

Sure, enough there was Meg with a completely baffled expression on her face. She looked ridiculous. Before Meg could take the phone to inspect further Josie pulled it away and slid it back into the pocket in her pants where it came from.

“Take these.” She handed her a stack of magazines. “Look over them tonight and tell me which pictures you like tomorrow. That way I’ll know what to look for when we go shopping. And here are some pajamas for tonight.” She threw her some pieces of clothing. Even more revealing than what she had worn earlier that day, and then Meg promptly left the room. When she tried to remember which way was Hope’s room, she overheard a conversation from inside the room.

“Why were you being so awkward?” Lizzie asked clearly annoyed at her sister’s behavior.

“I was flustered. She’s really pretty, and her hair is so long, and that accent. I couldn’t really get my thoughts straight.”

“Well, I have the perfect chance to mold her into my friend, she knows nothing about this century, I can make her my friend. Don’t ruin this for me.”

“You two know I have vampire hearing, right?” Meg called through the door. When no reply came, she took off down the hall, ready to look through the pictures, thinking she just might like this new century.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lizzie always liked shopping, it calmed her, and helping people figure out their perfect style was a favorite pastime of hers. Which is just what she needed to get her mind off her mom. Though when met with the task of figuring out what a 350-year-old vampire would like to dress up in was anything but comforting, or fun.

“How about this?” She asked putting up a long pink sundress in front of Meg.

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Meg looked down at the dress then back at Lizzie then turned back to the rack of clothing. “I’m not some toddler picking daisies in a garden. How about this.” She pulled out a plain looking grey and black flannel.

“God, no. What are you thinking?”

“How about you let me choose an outfit, I’ll try it on. If I hate it, you can choose the next one for me to try on.” 

“Fine.” Lizzie, then, for the next twenty minutes walked around the store aimlessly. Looking at different pieces of clothing she thought would look nice on Meg before walking over to the dressing rooms. Waiting to see what terrible ensemble Meg picked out. She was shocked to see that it wasn’t completely unsightly. She chose the grey flannel but chose a size too big and paired it with a black ribbed tank top, and dark blue distressed boyfriend cut jeans. It was a little edgy for Lizzie’s taste, but still not terrible. Meg definitely liked the look though. But her dirty white running shoes she got from the lost and found definitely didn’t fit the look.

“I think I’m better at this than you.” Meg said smirking at herself.

“How was I supposed to know you wanted to dress like you were going to a nirvana concert?” Meg’s eyebrows came together in confusion and Lizzie just gave her an exasperated shake of her head. “It’s a …doesn’t matter. Let’s get you some more clothes, and new shoes.”   
Eventually they were both carrying a large pile of clothes, all dark colors, mostly black, one or two articles white. Lizzie was busy trying to keep all of the articles of clothing from falling out of her hands when she noticed Meg was compelling the cashier instead of paying.

“Hey, no. Not acceptable. We have a credit card for a reason.”

“This amount of clothes has to be a fortune, plus you said we had to go shopping for shoes and undergarments. I’m not forcing your father to become poor, when I have a perfectly easy and free way of getting the clothing. If it makes you feel better, we can pay for the shoes.”

Lizzie can’t deny her logic, they’re probably holding thousands of dollars’ worth of clothes, and shoes are a lot more expensive. Plus, she never understood why her parents were so against compulsion in the first place, so she just huffed and waited for Meg to do whatever compulsion was necessary.

Then they headed over to the shoe store. Which Meg seemed a lot more interested than she was in the clothing store. Though her dark fashion sense extended into her sense for shoes. Eventually she decided on six pairs of shoes, black old skool vans high ankle and normal height, platformed bootie heels, Chelsea boot doc martens, a pair of running shoes, and a pair of Mary Janes with a slight platform and a chunky heel. As well as a couple pairs of socks, and fishnet leggings that caught Meg's eye.

Then came the underwear. Lizzie led Meg into a lingerie store. Practically having to drag her. Megs jaw was on the floor. There were pictures of girls in their underwear everywhere. Lizzie never really thought about it before, but this is probably horrendously pornographic. Especially for a girl who grew up in a time where a man seeing a girls’ legs that wasn’t his wife’s was extremely scandalous. Eventually Lizzie shook her out of her stupor and called over an employee.

“Hi, my friend here needs to get herself measured for a bra size.”

“Okay, are you wearing one right now?” Meg looks to Lizzie for guidance. Meg looks completely frazzled, her face is covered in a deep shade of red. She remembers that she never actually handed her a bra assuming she probably had one, although it probably wouldn’t have mattered the wrong bra size would not have helped much, honestly probably just made her more uncomfortable.  
“No, she’s not.”

“Oh, okay. Well, I’m just going to take a few measurements if that’s okay?”

The employee could definitely sense how nervous the girl was and made every move with caution, carefully telling meg what she was going to do before doing it to make her more comfortable. Lizzie realized it probably seemed like Meg was from some religious cult or something with the way she was acting. Once she was done, she told them Meg’s bra size and showed them where they could find the size in the drawers and on the racks before leaving. Once Meg found a piece that she could try on to make sure the size was correct she went to the dressing room and Lizzie loitered outside the curtain making sure no one accidentally walked in on her. 

“Is this really what you wear under your clothing? What happens if one of those short skirt gets blown up, or if you fall down? Wouldn’t you be completely exposed?”

“Yeah, I don’t know how to explain that to you.”

“Okay, well, this fits.”

“Good, we’ll buy you a couple bras, and some underwear. Then we’ll get you a phone.”

Meg quickly pulled back the curtain pulling the shirt she had down all the way with one hand as she did so.

“Wait so I’m getting one of those devices? I didn’t know that was happening.”

“You kind of need one to get by nowadays, though I don’t think you’re ready for a smartphone. I wonder if they still have slider phones.”  
They walked throughout the rest of the store stopping every so often for Meg to pick up what interested her. Mostly cotton or silk boy shorts, with matching bras. Lizzie also had Meg buy a few sports bras thinking that she’s probably going to need them sooner or later. When they were done, they headed towards the electronics store. Meg started to complain about being hungry, so she handed her a ten-dollar bill and pointed her towards the food court. She bought a red slider phone for Meg, thankful that they still made them, and set her up with a phone plan. Then she headed to the food court to meet back up with Meg. She spotted her in the corner with a girl, quickly realizing what she was doing and rushed over to her side.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She demanded trying to keep her voice low as to not draw attention but anger still evident in her words. 

“I was hungry.” Lizzie looked at her and then to the girl. There were no bite necks on her neck, but then she noticed her wrist was being held over a Styrofoam cup from one of the vendors in the mall.

“Whatever, just heal her, compel her to forget, and lets’ go.” Meg gave her an incredulous look, as if Lizzie was in the wrong here, and then followed her instructions.

“I don’t know what the problem was, it’s not like I was drinking from the vein. I put it in a cup.” She tilted the cup as if to show her that it was there.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well isn’t that what the blood bags are, I mean this is a cup and not a bag but, I didn’t think it made a difference.”

“That’s not what blood bags are. Listen, I see you were trying to follow our rules, but next time if you think you might need to feed put blood, from a blood bag, in a water bottle or something. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Meg replied sheepishly.  
Lizzie went on to explain to her how her phone worked after that, and then they drove back to mystic falls, and the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said this was a filler chapter, it was supposed to end with Hope's POV, and not entirely fillery, but the words kind of got away from me there.   
> Meg's fashion sense is very grunge-like and edgy if you couldn't tell.   
> I was going to update my other fic and start alternating by days when I post for each fic, but because this one got long and I didn't technically finish it, at least in the way I wanted. I decided that I'll update this one before hand.  
> As always please comment it makes my day. Let me know what you think. Should I make all my chapters longer? And if you're a fan of Klaroline please check out my other fic friendly fire. That one is still in progress as well.


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mikaelson arrives at the salvatore boarding school.

“I know what coffee is.” Meg replied to Lizzie after she had spent the last minute and a half trying to explain what they were doing, and then going into an explanation as to what coffee is and what it tasted like. 

“Oh, I didn’t know when coffee became a thing.”

“Yeah, it was popularized throughout Europe about 50 years before I was born. Are we going to go inside to buy coffee or did you just stop in front of the shop to explain what the drink is?”

They had parked in front of the coffee shop and were still sitting in the car. Meg was getting kind of antsy. She never needed to sit down for long periods of time before and found that sitting in a cramped space for hours at a time was not fun for someone who, not only just spent a very long time in small enclosed space, but also was always energetic and in need of something to do. 

They had driven up to a town called Richmond because they had a strip mall and though on the way to the town Meg was focused on the radio and how quickly the surroundings were moving past her when she wasn’t even technically moving the way back was just boring. She focused on her new phone for a while, but quickly ran out of things to do with it. Now they were only about twenty minutes away from Mystic Falls when Lizzie started complaining that she needed caffeine.

“You’re not gonna try to eat anyone in there. Right?”

“I wasn’t trying to upset you back there, I’m sorry, and I won’t ever leave your sight.”

“Alright, lets go.” Lizzie pulled the keys out of the ignition and grabbed her purse, and Meg grabbed a new outfit from the bags in the backseat and grabbed both pairs of vans before turning back to face Lizzie. “What are you doing?”

“I am going to change. Which shoes?”

Lizzie looked at the clothes she had pulled out. A pair of black ripped jeans, a burgundy ribbed tank top and a black beanie, with the underwear she chose hidden under the pile of clothes. Then Lizzie tapped the pair of shoes in her left hand which were the ones that weren’t high tops, Meg bent down to put them on and shoved the clothes into her now empty shoebox.

“How are you supposed to change if you’re never to leave my sight?”

“Well, just keep an eye on the door.”

“What if the bathroom has stalls?”

“Come into the restroom and watch the stall.”

With that Meg and Lizzie walked into the coffee shop. There was a bathroom in the back of the shop there were no other restrooms which meant that it didn’t have stalls, so Meg walked in and took off Lizzie’s old clothes and put on the matching bra and underwear. The color matched her shirt and had black lace around the edges and a little tiny bow on the middle of her bra as well as the middle of the top of her underwear. She still couldn’t imagine how this was considered underwear in this century. The underwear she was used to wearing bloomed out around her hips and reached at least half-way down her thighs, and the bra was confusing, to say the least. Although it did feel much better than a corset. Then she put on the rest of her clothing, she thought she would be much more worried with how much skin she was showing, but she found it oddly comforting, plus it was extremely hot outside so the fewer layers of clothing was welcome. Finally, she put her beanie on and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked oddly herself. She found herself thinking the same thing when she tried on her clothes in the shop. It’s still shocking, kind of disorienting, but she felt a lot more comfortable with the clothing she chose than the clothing she was used to wearing. The outfit looked perfect on her. Once she took another look at herself in the mirror, she walked out to join Lizzie.

She found Lizzie sitting at a table with two paper cups, and a muffin.

“Hey, I didn’t know what you wanted so I just ordered you a black coffee.”

“That’s probably best, I found that a lot of the food you guys have has a lot more flavor than I’m used to.”

“I like the beanie. It draws attention to your hair. That’s probably your best feature.”

“Really? It’s nothing special. Just not as matted as it once was.”

“Are you kidding me? Your hair is beautiful. The length alone sets you apart, not to mention the unique color and natural highlights. Plus, your constant interaction with salt water has left you with awesome beach waves. Guys are going to be hitting on you left and right.”

Meg takes a large sip of her coffee and starts looking at the décor around the shop. Which doesn’t go unnoticed by Lizzie. 

“Are you self-conscious? Cause like my sister said you’re hot. If I was into girls, I’d probably be all over you.”

“Thank you.” Desperate for a change in conversation Meg continued. “What are we doing the rest of the day?”

“I was thinking we could go to the boutique next door. It’s mostly just jewelry and stuff, but they also have pretty good makeup.”

“Okay. Once you’re done with your food we can go?”

“Yeah.” Lizzie suddenly started to concentrate on her neck which made Meg a little uncomfortable until she realized what she was looking at “Are you wearing a necklace? I don’t remember getting you any accessories.”  
“Oh, I didn’t. I guess the other clothes I wore were high enough to hide the string.” She pulled out the pendant from under her shirt. She honestly was purposefully trying to hide it earlier, but it slipped her mind when she was getting dressed earlier. She looked down at the small round coin with an intricate M on one side and then flipped it over to show a K in a similar type of intricacy. She couldn’t help the small smile that tugged on the corner of her lips when looking at the coin.

“K? A former lover?” Lizzie teased.

“No, my best mate got it for me. Honestly, I’m surprised it held up so well. Three hundred years underwater and all.”

“Do you know where your friend is? He’s the one that turned you right?”

“Yeah, but I’d be surprised if he was still alive.” She replied simply while tucking the necklace back into her shirt. “Ready to go?”

“Yep. Come on.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope was tired. She spent the entire day preparing for her aunt and uncle and was worrying the girl she was sharing a room with wasn’t going to listen to the school’s rules. Not to mention she was also worried about the girl possibly being an enemy of her family. She knows that her family has a lot of enemies, and very few people that came out of an interaction with her family came out with out an axe to grind. All of her attempts at trying to coax a reaction out of her were futile, except for two. When she said two of her uncles were dead, that got her to tense up just slightly, and she just as quickly let herself slip back into her calm state. And when she said a family member was coming. She still is unsure of the girl, but she hasn’t made a move on Hope’s life yet which is good. But she can’t let her guard down. Not yet.

When she opened the door to her room, she wasn’t expecting Meg to be back from her shopping trip yet. It takes about two hours to get to Richmond and they were buying an entire wardrobe full of clothes. She didn’t know when they left, but shopping with Lizzie usually takes the entire day. 

Meg and Lizzie both were putting stuff into the dresser on her side of the room, arguing over how it should be organized. Lizzie was folding and then setting the clothes in the drawers nicely, while meg seemed to just be throwing things in the drawers with no regard for wrinkles or even how you’d find something to wear in the mess.

“No. Pants go on the bottom, tops in the middle, underwear, socks, bras go in the top drawer. God, who raised you a pack of wolves?” Lizzie quipped before shoving Meg away from the dresser and pulling out all the clothes that had been haphazardly thrown in the drawers.

“and what do you suppose I do with these?” she asked pulling out a stack of flannel’s as well as a leather jacket and a dark blue and a black jean jacket.

“The flannels will go in the middle; the jackets will go in the closet. Here, just find a place to put your shoes and accessories and stuff. I’ll show you where everything is when I’m done.” She took the clothing from her hands and shoved a small jangly bag into Meg’s hands.

“Hey. Do you guys need help?”

“Yes, where you aware that pirate fashion translated to emo grunge in the 21st century? She was terrible to shop for. Seriously how much black can a girl own?”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Show her how to organize accessories, give her a place for shoes, and then show her how to put on makeup.”

Hope walked over to Meg and grabbed the bag and poured it out on the vanity on the other side of the room. A giant pile of beaded, leather, and string bracelets fell out along with black eyeliner, mascara, Chapstick, and a bottle of lotion.

“How many bracelets do you need? And where’s the makeup, you’ve got like 2 and a half things.”

“and a half?”

“I don’t know if strawberry Chapstick counts. Doesn’t matter, here.” Hope handed Meg a small square ceramic plate. “we’ll detangle your bracelets and then put them on this.”

The next half hour was met with silence with Lizzie folding on the other side of the room, and Meg and hope sitting next to each other trying to untangle the large heap of bracelets. Every once in a while, Meg would put one of the bracelets on and by the time they were done she had a long jangly stream of bracelets on her forearms. When they were done Meg was called over to find out where her clothes were supposed to go, and Meg just put her shoes on top of the dresser to save space. Soon after Lizzie left, and Hope and Meg were left alone.

“What’s with the clothes? I figured you’d go with modest dresses, not tank tops and leather jackets.”

“I spent forever being forced to wear corsets and skirts. I’m finally in a time where wearing pants is acceptable and I don’t have to get heat exhaustion, of course I’m going to wear tank tops.”

“Okay.”

“So, what is your family member doing here.”

“My aunt is here doing a presentation for the witches about ancestral magic and a history of New Orleans magic.”

“I thought your family was all vampires?”

“Not technically. Anyways, I brought you a book. We make a lot of references to it at this school.”   
She threw a copy of harry potter to Meg and then went over to her bed. For the next hour or so, Meg read on her side of the bed while Hope was reading a grimoire on her bed. They sat in a comfortable silence, before a knock on the door broke the silence.

“Hey short-stack, are you in there?” An accented voice called through the door. “Davina is reviewing her lessons with Ric. I was wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat, catch up?”

Hope looked over at Meg who had a mischievous and smug smirk plastered across her face. Then she gestured for her to open the door. From where Meg was sitting, she was hidden by her dresser. Hope reluctantly walked over to the door and pulled it open. “Hey Kol, I’d love to get a bite, but are you sure you don’t want to wait for your wife? You know I’d love to catch up with her too.”

“Yes, but you can catch up with her later, I’m bored now.”

“Kol, you got married and didn’t even think to send an invitation my way?” Meg chimed in, poking her head out from behind the dresser. She had a mock accusatory expression that quickly turned into a wide smile at Kol’s expression. His jaw was on the floor and his eyes were wide, the only emotion conveyed on his face was shock. It took him a moment to respond.  
“Meg?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, can you see where I'm going with this, maybe? This was my plan for this story since the beginning, also remember this is an AU some things are different. Let me know what you guys think. I'm trying to set up backstory and relationships before I get into any sort of romantic aspects of this story.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short cause it's only the prologue, hopefully the official chapters will be longer.


End file.
